A vehicle driven by a motor is widely used. The foregoing vehicle is equipped with a battery for supplying electric power to the motor, and a power adjusting circuit for adjusting the electric power output by the battery to supply the adjusted electric power to the motor.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-114775 discloses related art of the present invention.